Weekends
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: Al thinks Ed lies too much, so Ed decides to prove Al that he can also be honest. So, Al asks questions that can be very private in a way. But when Ed gets upset because of Al, someone's life can be in danger... just try to guess who's. Very random. R&R!


I have no idea how I got enough time to write this. I just did. It's pretty random (as my fics usually are). This is probably my longest fic so far... Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.** (You know what? I like saying that over and over again! No idea why.)

* * *

Weekends are great. Really. At weekends you usually have a lot of free time what you can spend any way you want to.

But how you spend it is a little different thing.

Some people go out with their friends or family. Some people clean their homes (poor people!) and some just sit doing paperwork. Some people read. And some people just… are.

Edward and Alphonse Elric liked changing their weekend time spending style. They had done everything above (cleaning home when they were kids, not after that) and a lot of other stuff.

Now they were sitting in a park playing with cards.

"Oh, I'm so going to win this."

"Never say so, brother. Your luck can change", Alphonse said. His armour was adding a metallic sound in his voice.

"Somehow I get the idea that if you'd have your body, you would be smirking now, wouldn't you?" Ed said looking at his younger brother suspiciously.

"Maybe."

"So I was right. You're way too predictable even in armour. That's why you never win."

"Who said that I never win? I've won you a few times" Al asked irritated.

"Yeah, when we were kids."

"At that time you didn't cheat!"

"Nobody forced you not to!"

"Mom said it was against the rules! I like playing with them."

"Rules, eh? You have no idea how fun it is to break them" Ed said grinning.

"Maybe, but you have no idea how fun it is to play according to them."

"Are you trying to make me honest?"

"Maybe."

"You use that word way too much. And I can be honest. If I want to…"

"Prove it", Al said with a chuckle.

"And how do you think I'll do that?" Ed asked curiously. His golden eyes were shimmering in the sunlight. A girl about his age stared at her lost in her thoughts while she walked by. Then she crashed to a few little kids running around and ran away blushing furiously. Ed didn't notice anything happening but Al did, and it was pretty hard for him not to laugh.

"Hello, Alphonse? The earth is calling, are you present?" Ed chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll ask you questions and you'll answer them. I'll make sure that you're honest."

"And how do you manage to do that?" The golden haired teen had a very disbelieving smile on his face.

"You're a horrible liar."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Your eyes always tell when you're lying. You feel bad about it", Al said.

Ed was starting to turn red. "No I don't. If I lie, then I have a reason to lie."

"Not always. And that's why you feel bad. You think that you lie too much."

"I would never lie to you, Al! Don't you trust me?" Ed seemed offended.

"Well… I do trust you. I really do. But sometimes not."

"Why?"

"Because when I don't trust you, you're lying."

They sat in silence for a while. Both boys looking at the ground, deep in their thoughts.

"So, you think that I should be more honest?" Ed asked quietly.

"Yep. That would be nice."

"OK. Start then."

Al looked at his brothers determined eyes. "Start what?"

"Asking those bloody questions of yours."

"Oh, yeah… Well… Why did you burn our home?"

"You already know that!" Ed yelled furiously making people turn around and look what was going on. Damn the loud brother... "What's the point asking it?"

"I want to hear you putting it in words."

Ed thought about it for a little while. "I burned it, because it was a reason to stay. We had to go, and I didn't want to end up turning back. Not before we were ready. I gave up with the past. It also reminded me of… you know, that transmutation. It was horrible, really. I still see nightmares…" Ed trembled slightly.

"You do?" Al asked sadly.

"Yeah. It was just… something… I can't really describe it." Ed shake his head briefly.

Al studied his brother for a while. "I guess you're not lying. But I don't think that was all. So go on."

"What? Wasn't that enough?" Ed snarled.

"Nope. There is more, I can sense it. I want you to be honest." Al shifted on the bench.

"Fine. Though I don't know how to say it. I'm not good explaining things like this."

"Stop avoiding. Spit it out."

Ed looked at the bright light blue sky with a dreamy look that didn't really suit him that well. Al gave him a little time before hawking.

"Oh, sorry. The question. Yes. Well… I'll put it quickly, it felt pretty bad to be reminded about our mom with all the stuff that was inside and the house and all and then I thought that if that bloody bastard would ever return he would find out that we don't need him at all. And that we don't give a shit about him. That was pretty obscure; I just can't really explain it. Are you angry?"

No… I guess. Though I care about our father, and you know that."

"And I have no idea why you do. He was never there, he never came back, he made mum cry and all. You have no reason to like him, but you have a bunch of reasons to hate him. I just can't get it why you don't."

"He must've had a reason."

"Oh, yeah? And why is that, Al? What do you think is his reason? Is it big enough to keep him away from his family?"

Ed's voice was raising and Al saw that deep down Ed was really hurt. He didn't let it show, but the damage was there. In his heart. Al was sure that Ed had some good memories about their father: he just didn't want to share them. He didn't want to remember them, because it hurt him. It hurt him to know that he had been good and still he had left. He must've had a reason, they just didn't know it. Al was sure they would find him someday. He was going to meet him… he wasn't that sure about his brother. Ed could sometimes be way too stubborn. But maybe Al could talk him over. Maybe… oh, he just loved that word. It sounded fun and it was easy to use. And he could make people, like his brother, irritated by using it a lot. It was just so funny to see their hands being pressed to fists, trembling. And they couldn't hurt him! If they did, it was _them_ that were going to be hurt. Ed had almost broke his fingers a few times… **maybe** he should try to use it less around his brother. Maybe.

Ed lifted a little grey rock and started throwing it in the air and then snatching it. He always snatched it. It never fell to the ground.

"Well, but let's move on." Al really didn't want to go on with the last subject. He never did… it made Ed always so miserable. And him as well. "Do you have anyone you like?"

"Excuse me!? You're not allowed to ask questions like that!" Ed screamed on the top of his lungs, dropping the little rock back to the ground out of shock.

"Oh, yes, I am! I can ask anything I want to! So, there is someone?"

"No, there's not." Ed was starting to blush furiously. Oh god, why now?

"You're lying brother! We agreed, no lies."

"I'm not lying."

"Oh yes you are. Your eyes tell it, AND you're blushing!"

"Shut up, Al, do you want the whole city to hear it!?"

"I'm going to entertain this city for a while with that blush of the well-known Fullmetal Alchemist if you won't spit out who do you like!" He was humming evilly.

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Want to try me?"

"Fine. It's Winry. Happy now?" Ed was curling his hands around his legs, trying to look as unnoticeable as possible.

"Yup. Wait, WINRY?! You can't like her!"

"And why is that… and don't shout, please. Someone might hear."

"But… I like Winry!"

"YOU DO!?"

"YES!!!"

They stared at each others in disbelief.

"You can't." Ed broke the silence.

"But… she doesn't even like you! She always hits you with that wrench! How can YOU like her?"

"Hey, that was evil! I can like anyone I want to."

"So can I! And Winry's mine!"

"No, she's not! Hey, wait, are we fighting about her again?"

"I guess so… ughh… how can we always like the same girl?"

"No idea. Well, I don't think there's going to develop anything good. If you REALLY, TRULY like her, you can have her. But remember not to hurt her."

"You're giving up pretty easily? Why?"

"Is that one of the questions?"

"We can say so."

"OK. You and she fit better together. Not that much violence and fighting. And I want my little brother to be happy. And… If I would mess up, I might end up ruining our friendship, and I don't want that. She's pretty much the only friend I have."

"Yeah… Well, thanks."

"You're welcome. I hope she hits you with a wrench." Ed smirked evilly.

"HEY, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!"

"I was being honest, I didn't lie and say 'Yeah, I hope she'll be very gentle with you.'"

"Sometimes you'd better just keep your big mouth shut!"

"Don't talk like that to your older brother!"

"Maybe you're older, but I'm bigger!"

By that point Ed's face turned purple because of the rage he was having… and he let it show. He attacked his brother ignoring the paint in his real body and focused using his automail limbs.

"Aaaargh! Stop it, brother, stop it! I didn't mean it! STOOOP!!!"

He managed to grab Ed's hands and pull them behind him.

"That wasn't nicely done!"

"It wasn't nicely said, either!"

"Can we cut it already and move on?" Al sighed.

"I'm done with your questions" Ed snarled.

"Just one more, OK?"

"One. Then it's enough." Al let go of Ed's hands.

"So... what do you think about colonel Mustang?"

"I WHAT!?" Ed screamed, eyes wide.

"What do you think about colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Now, that's enough, Al! I'm done with you!"

"You promised that I could ask one more question!"

"But a question like that, Al, why?"

"Because I want to know."

"And why you do?"

"Because I just do! If you feel like that, then I have a right to know about it!"

"Feel like what exactly?"

"You know… like he's a father we haven't had since we were kids!"

Ed glared at him. "How'd you know?" he asked quietly.

"I just did. I know you, and it took some time to figure out. But is it really so? Have you really given up with our OWN father?"

Tears started to spread in Ed's eyes. "You don't know anything. Not a _thing_."

"So it is so? I can't believe it. I mean… he's… he's looked after us and all, but he's also always been very irritating, especially for you. And you think about him like that?"

Ed grabbed the cards and turned away.

"Don't you walk away from me, Edward Elric! I want to discuss about this with you, so don't you wish that I'll give up this easily!"

Ed didn't answer, he just kept walking. Al ran after him.

"Brother… I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that. Please, don't be mad!" Al felt bad for making his brother angry for him. He didn't like it. He hated fights. Physical ones… they were OK. But fights like this… knowing that he had hurt someone deep down and left an unsealed wound in his brother once again was just horrible to bear with. "Please, brother, stop. I didn't mean it! Forgive me, I was rude!"

Ed, on the other hand felt very bad. He knew that his brother still longed for their own father. He hadn't done that in years, when he was a kid, he decided to move on. And then he had met Roy, years back, and he had just… been there for him. He had made him always come back to report and he had usually treated him like a kid. But sometimes, he treated him also like an adult, and it felt good. He was there supporting him, believing in him. Like a father should. And… he didn't know when he started to feel the way he did, it just happened. And in a way it felt good. And now Al found out. He felt so dump.

That was the time when Al reached him and hugged him tightly. Ed couldn't breathe well and his body ached and he was sure that if Al wasn't going to let go, soon his ribs would break.

"Al… let….. go!" he grumbled.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to make you angry, I didn't mean to get angry, I just-"

"Can't… breathe!" Ed felt dizziness taking hold of him and his lungs hurt like hell.

"SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Al yelled hugging him even tighter.

Ed fought against the dizziness. If he wouldn't be able to make Al loose his grip, he would die in there because Al surely wasn't going to notice it.

"You're… killing me! L.. et… GO!" His vision went black and he was barely conscious, he had no idea how long Al had prevented him from breathing.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… hey brother, are you OK? BROTHER?!" That was the time Al let go and positioned his brother on the ground. "Brother!?"

Ed breathed once again, pretty rapidly. He had closed his eyes and was absolutely limp, but he felt energy slowly coming back. Al was panicking next to him.

Once Ed felt like he was able to talk again he decided to let out a snap, that was, unfortunately, pretty quiet and weak. "Never do that again. People with bodies need to breathe."

"I'm so sorry brother! I had no idea that you couldn't breathe! Are you feeling OK?"

"Just give me a little while and I'll get up again, OK?"

"You sound bad."

"You nearly broke my ribs, and I have a horrible headache. Maybe we should get back to the military dorm, it's getting dark."

"I can carry you", Al offered softly.

"Hell, no. Just wait for a minute."

They sat silently for a while. Then Al decided to break the silence with a sad whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm OK. Now, can you help me up?"

"I didn't mean only that. I also meant that I pissed you off" Al answered while pulling Ed back on his feet. They started walking back, Ed staggering a little. Al sighed and took his brother's hand to support him.

"You had a reason to be pissed off."

"But it was no reason to also piss you of. And I should think about your opinion as well."

"Al… our father is not coming back. You just… have to accept it."

"But I don't want to. He'll get back and then we can have a family again!"

"Al, I don't need any other family than you."

"But maybe I do."

"You're using the word again."

"Sorry."

They didn't talk again before they got to their dorm. Ed was walking straighter with every step and he seemed to recover quickly.

"I don't really mind if you keep colonel as a father figure" Al said when Ed took a glass from the shelf and poured some fresh water in it.

"Maybe you should."

"Now you're using the word."

"So what?"

"I just pointed it out."

"Why?" Ed asked sipping the water.

"I just felt like pointing it out, so what? You always get angry if I use it and now you use it yourself."

"Well, I don't OVERUSE it."

"That wasn't nice."

"I wasn't lying. I told you that you overuse it instead of telling you that 'oh, you use it just a little bit, once a year, maybe less.'"

"Argh, I think I'm done with that lying thing."

"Me too." Ed finished with the water and laid it down to the table.

"I want to catch some fresh air."

"We just came in."

"Still. And I would love to see the stars."

"Can I come with?" Al asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if his brother wanted to spend some time alone.

"If you want to", Ed answered smiling and grabbing his red jacket with him.

They walked out and sat down on the empty area in front of the building. Ed laid down and reached his left hand to reach the stars.

"These stars aren't like the ones at Resembool", he pointed out sadly.

"No, they're not. But maybe it makes Resembool special. Everything is so different in there. It's a peaceful place."

"Yeah, until we decide to drop by", Ed laughed.

"Yeah, we always bring troubles. But in Resembool, troubles don't really matter. It's like the time would stop. I just love it in there. And Winry's there…" By saying that, he fell deep in his thoughts. Ed noticed it but didn't want to interrupt his brother.

After ten minutes Ed started to shiver slightly in the cool autumn wind. He got up.

"I'm going in. You coming?" he asked his brother.

"No, I don't think I'm coming yet. I'll be back in a while."

"OK. See you soon."

Ed walked back to his dorm and kicked his black boots out. He hanged his red and black jacket on the rack and fell to his bed. He was so confused and tired.

Ed would've wanted to think about things now that he had some privacy, but the sleep finally took over him. When Al got back he found his brother laying fully clothed on his bed, deep in sleep.

"And again, sleeping with your clothes, no matter how many times I've told you not to", he whispered while picking up a book from the floor. This was going to be a night full of thoughts for his part.

* * *

So that was it. The end. Sorry to leave it in there, at times the fic was pretty complicated.

So now, review, please, and tell your opinion! I love reviews!


End file.
